Techniques for making traditional abrasive products such as diamond abrasive wheel, abrasive cutting as knife-edge, and grinding products are that first mix abrasive material as agglomerate, and then sinter them together. The distribution of abrasive particles in the agglomerate is in a random state. There are many shortages for this kind of products, such as uneven distribution of abrasive materials, accumulation, partial separating out, etc. and results wasting of abrasive materials, shortening of product life as well as reducing of work efficiency.
In recent years, in order to solve above-mentioned problems and achieve an ideal state in arrangement, tropism, density and uniformity for abrasive particles being distributed in a matrix, many methods are adopted, such as laying particles by manual work, brazing, templates, negative pressure adsorption method, etc. However, the above-mentioned methods are deficient. For example, the manual method is very time-consuming and cannot be used in large-scale manufacture. In the process of brazing method, temperature is so high that the solder is melted to drive abrasive particles displacement; it results in heaping, uneven distribution, and bed tropism. Template layout method cannot dispose abrasive particles to a right position, still have displacement and heaping when laying abrasive materials. Glue water method needs complex equipment. Also, glue water method will pollute abrasive particles and matrix. Negative pressure adsorption method needs complex equipment too, as the abrasive particles have special and differ shape, the acetabula is hard to satisfy the requirements of products.